The research goals for the coming year will be the syntheses of a variety of O-glycosyl alkylthiocolchicines, C-glycosyl alkylthiocolchicines, C-glycoxymethyl alkylthiocolchicines, C-glycoxycarbonyl alkylthiocolchicines, N-deacetyl N-methyl alkylthiocolchicines, the synthesis of N-deacetyl N,N,N-trimethyl quaternaryammonium iodide of alkylthiocolchicines, the synthesis of N-deacetyl N,N-di(2-chloroethyl) alkylthiocolchicines, the synthesis of glucosyl thiocolchicine, etc. All compounds will be sent to the Drug Development Branch, Drug Research and Development, chemotherapy, NCI, for evaluation of their intracranial antileukemic activity.